Digimon: Darkest Threat - What if?
by Guardragumon
Summary: What if Metalguardragumon never appeared when he should have? A short "What if" to my fic "Digimon: Darkest Threat


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, all characters and digimon, unless specified at the end, belong to their respective creaters. Don't sue me, really, it's not even worth it.

* * *

Digimon: Darkest Threat - What if?

_"How long has it been now..... 10, 15 years?"_ thought a battered adult male, _"it's all my fault she's dead...... I couldn't protect her..... or the others....... during the battle with Snidragumon...... I failed......."  
~Flashback~  
"You are pathetic!!!" yelled Snidragumon as he loomed over Joseph, and the other digimon who were in their rookie forms, "I'm not going to destroy both worlds now..... I want a final challenge! And you, aren't one!"  
Snidragumon floated into the sky and entered the dimensional rift.....  
~Reality~  
"I couldn't seem to make it to the mega level then....... if only..."_ thought the male..... _"when we finally got back to the real world..... Snidragumon had virtually leveled it...... but now, we had the ability to DNA digivolve..... and after a few days of rest, we went after him again, only this time with Omnimon and Imperialdramon on our side...."  
~Flashback~  
"Positron laser!" yelled Imperialdramon as he blasted Snidragumon's shell.  
"Supreme cannon!" yelled Omnimon as he fired at Snidragumon with massive force.  
"I can do it...... I can doo it......." said Joseph as his amulet began to glow brightly..... "warp digivolve to..... Metalguardragumon!"  
~Reality~  
"I finally acheived what was most likely needed to defeat him the first time..... but now, he was stronger....."_ thought the male, _"and this time, even with Omnimon, Imperialdramon and myself...... we still couldn't do it..... and our first loss hit us....."  
~Flashback~  
"Annihilation cannon!" yelled Snidragumon as he blasted a beam of darkness at Omnimon and Imperialdramon.  
The blast passed right through both digimon......... deleting them instantly. "Noooo!" yelled Tai as he raced foreward.  
"Tai no!" yelled Matt.  
Metalguardragumon knew what would happen next and made a frantic dive. "Annihilation cannon!" yelled Snidragumon as he blasted a beam of darkness at Tai and Matt.  
The beam hit them, and exploded...... knocking Metalguardragumon into some nearby boulders, forcing him to de-digivolve.....  
~Reality~  
"Matt and Tai..... died..... we never found any trace of their bodies..... may their souls rest in peace....."_ continued the male in thought, _"Next came the rest of the digimon...... I was the only survivor of that fight...... and so was Yolei...... the other humans perished as well..... trying to save their digimon..... but.... Snidragumon wasn't satisified with killing them...... and hunted down Yolei..... my love...... and killed her....... now.... I shall have my vengence, or die trying......"_  
"Warp digivolve toooooo...... Metalguardragumon!"  
Metalguardragumon took to the air...... screaming at high speeds towards the mass of darkness in the horizon...... "Looks like you've come to join the others..... I'll make this fast..." said Snidragumon, ".... annihilation cannon!"  
A beam of sheer darkness blasted at Metalguardragumon, and encompassed him....... Metalguardragumon was not seen thrown away from the explosion....... or hovering in the air afterwards...... A human female on the ground who was watching..... saw a peice of metal and something else fall to the ground. When Snidragumon had moved on, she went and picked them up. One was a peice of metal armor, which broke into data soon after she touched it. The other, was a dragon talon, clutching a burnt digivice..... and holding a cracked tag and crest..... the crest, of honor...... "Father," she whispered aloud......

The digidestined were forever remembered with a monument, which was built, on April 5th, 2 ASD..... after Snidragumon's destruction..... each digidestined had a small peice written about them...... but the shortest...... was about Joseph..... Joseph..... keeper of honor, honorable dragon..... your courage and honor showed us the way...... may your soul rest in peace for all eternity.... with the one you love.........

The  
End

Author's note: This was just something I had to write, there will be no addons to this...... be watching for my next series though.  
~~~~  
Claim to Fame: Guardragumon, Armorguardragumon, Redguardragumon, Megaguardragumon, Metalguardragumon, Skullguardragumon, Ironguardragumon, Technoguardragumon, Metalsnidramon, Sniveldramon, Snidramon, Snidragumon, Slayermon, Bladedramon, Mugdramon, Aquarismon and Nagadramon are my personal creations, please do not use them in other fanfics without my permission.


End file.
